Tickle The Ex Itch
by Ififall
Summary: Set during the Episode "Sabotage" Marco's infuriated that Nolan's falsely accused him. A Meeting in Moonlight introduces Marco to Emily. He offers Emily the chance to help him get Nolan's trust back.


A/N: In this story, Marco hasn't met Emily before. Strong Language.

* * *

His favourite times of the day was anytime that Nolan said his name. unfortunately that wasn't much. But this morning it was different. Dressed in sand coloured trousers and a blue jumper with a matching Jacket, his new boss Mr Ross pulled him to one side and told him that he needed to speak to him. Back in the early days Nolan asking Marco for time alone usually ended up with Nolan and Marco on the floor in their pants drinking from a bottle of cheap beer. Today Marco knew those words meant something else.

"Daniel Grayson, just asked me about Carrion. You're really the only person in this company who knows about it. Unless you've been selling Carrion to the highest bidder like you did it's creator" Nolan said.

"Nolan why would I give you Carrion in secret, then tell Daniel? I gave it to you because you're the best person, the only person that could handle it. I gave Carrion to you as a sign of our friendship, to prove to you that you are important to me. It can help you take down your enemies Nolan. "Trust me I'm not one of them. I'm not your enemy" Marco said.

* * *

"I want to believe you Marco...I do" Nolan said. In that split second Marco saw the old Nolan, the way it used to be, before the call, before the accusations. Before the firing, before tears. Before the broken heart. Marco knew that he could get Nolan back in his arms, he just had to be patient. He wasn't counting on Padma walking into Nolan's office with her Wizard of Oz dresses and trying to flatter Nolan with her patronizing puppy eyes. He never thought Nolan would fall for it. Marco couldn't deny that he was jealous.

Nolan told him that he'd fallen for her, but he knew Nolan wasn't in love. Padma had caught him in her clutches at a vulnerable time. It was easy to see that Nolan, was confused, lonely and looking for comfort. Daniel had called Marco too late. But at least he was back where he wanted to be: in Nolan's company. It didn't last long when Nolan accused him of making a under-handed call to Daniel Grayson. Marco hadn't called Daniel or vice versa since Nolan gave him his new job.

"I haven't been in contact with Daniel. Check everything. My phone, my emails all the communication I've had within your company Nolan. I've done nothing" Marco protested.

A few taps of Nolan's searching fingers and Marco couldn't believe what he was hearing as Nolan read out:

"_**Subject missing RND **_

_NR will deny it ever existed. Don't take no for an answer"_

* * *

Marco couldn't stop the feeling of hope fade away in his chest. He could tell that every movement he made made him look guilty. "What has she been telling you?" He asked. Nolan looked at Padma and asked her to leave. Little Miss innocent walked away offended by Marco's accusation, which left Nolan offended on her behalf. Marco knew that Nolan was going to bang him to rights. "Nolan I swear..." Marco said. "Don't Marco. This is _your_ fault, not Padma's. It's my fault too. I must have been insane to even think you could be an asset to this company"

"Nolan I'am an asset to this company and to _you_. I didn't do this. Just give me a chance to prove it" Marco said leaning over and gently touching Nolan's arm. Nolan ripped his arm away from Marco like he was infected. "Nolan. Look at me. Please" Marco asked. But all Nolan could do was stare at the computer screen with Marco's words scrawled across it. "Don't beg Marco. I can't do this anymore. I can't hear the excuses and the lies Marco. Padma has _never_ lied to me. All this time you've been juggling me _and_ Daniel. Laughing at me. The Show's over Marco. I never want to see you again" Nolan told him.

Fired for the second time by the boss he admired, Marco left. He lived in the city and was waiting for a bus when two teenagers made a grab for his suitcase. One of them took it from him, the other one punched him in the face. Bloodied, but pissed off, Marco shook the blood out of his eyes and started running to catch them, but he found out that someone already had. A figure in black punched the man that had Marco's suitcase and kneed the guy in the stomach. The other guy ran off frightened for his life. Marco stumbled over to the figure, ready to give his knight in shining armour a "Thank You"

* * *

The person walked over to him and gave him back his briefcase. "The briefcase can be a useful weapon" They said. Marco looked up astonished that the ass-kicking knight in shining armour was a woman. Marco could tell that she wasn't from around here. Even dressed in all black, she was well spoken, calm, with a polished presence about her. "Here, take this as a thank you" Marco said trying to give her money. "Please, no. I have more than enough. I live at the Hamptons" She said.

"The Hamptons? As in Nolan Ross's Hamptons?" Marco asked. The woman nodded.

"I work for Nolan, well I _used_ to. My name's Marco. Marco Romero" The woman face twitched ever so slightly. She would made a great poker player. "He's mentioned me hasn't he?" Marco asked. The woman didn't say anything, she turned away from him and started walking. Marco followed her.

"Wait Miss...umm...please. Whatever Nolan's told you, you have to hear my side"

"Mr Romero, Nolan has a conscience. Any decisions he makes are not made to hurt or damage anyone" The woman said.

"But what if they hurt him?" Marco asked.

* * *

"Mr Romero, I can assure you that Nolan's choices haven't hurt him as much as _you_ have" The woman said.

"Miss...umm..." Marco said hurriedly.

"Thorne" Miss Thorne said walking away.

"Miss Thorne I was set up. I didn't do anything. I swear. But that's okay. Just go back to your cosy life in The Hamptons. Forget about the poor little people that get framed for things that they didn't do!" Marco shouted.

Miss Thorne stopped. Marco was surprised when she walked back to him. Her hood was still up and he couldn't read her expression. That was probably a good thing.

"I assualted a minor for you" Miss Thorne said. "The least you can do is buy me a cup of coffee" She said.


End file.
